


New Surfaces

by thedezgyrl



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Backstory, Comedy, Feels, First Time, Fluff, Funny, Love, M/M, Romance, Sad, Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3637527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedezgyrl/pseuds/thedezgyrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prussia comes over to tease Austria as per usual. Only to find him dusting his kitchen, while standing on a counter, in a robe. Prussia catches Austria before he has a nasty fall and then things happen between them for the first time......</p><p>(The first chapter is fluff, and warm fuzzy happiness. The second chapter is where it gets dramatic.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sweep Me Off My Feet

**Author's Note:**

> A oneshot that I wrote with a close friend.

Life is funny sometimes. For example, if someone had told Austria that he'd wind up in Prussia's arms by the end of the day, he probably would have scoffed or asked them what sort of drugs they were on. Okay, so he would have done both. And yet...

And yet, there he was, staring up at an uncharacteristically serious Prussia, literally being held bridal style in his arms.

Let's back up a bit.

Prussia had arrived (uninvited, of course) at Austria's house, looking for a little bit of company--and by that, I mean that he was looking for trouble. He walked in expecting to find Austria at his piano (or better yet, in the shower so he could scare the hell out of him). Neither of those scenarios were the case.

No, instead, the house was quiet.

"Heeey, Specs!" he had called as he walked farther into the main room, trying to figure out where his intended source of entertainment was.

"What the hell are you doing in my house, Prussia?" Austria's voice was coming from the kitchen. Bingo. Operation "Find the Austria in the Haystack" was a success. And so he made his way to the kitchen.

To be honest, no matter what Prussia might have expected upon entering Austria's kitchen, it definitely wasn't the scene before him. Maybe Austria would have been cooking, or maybe drinking wine, or doing dishes--but no.

Instead, Austria was standing atop the kitchen counter and dusting the tops of his cabinets. Not only that, but he wasn't even dressed. Prussia had always seen him so elegantly dressed that he honestly wasn't sure if the man slept in his clothes. It didn't make sense, but no matter how early or late Prussia showed up, he was always in proper attire. Now, however, Austria was simply dressed in a light purple robe--cashmere, mind you--and black socks. For a moment, all Prussia could do was stare, perplexed, though Austria didn't see. 

Finally he spoke: "Lilac? Really, Specs? Somehow I would have pegged you for the lavender type. What the hell are you doing, anyway?"

"What does it look like I'm doing, you idiot?" Austria didn't bother to turn around, making his way slowly across the counter to clean more of the cabinet.

"Idiot?! Says the one whose cause of death is going to be his own kitchen counter!" Prussia fumed.

"Oh please. I'll be fine. Now go home." And just at that moment, as disasters often occur, Austria took the slightest step too close to the edge of the counter and he was falling back before he could even process the mistake, though he did manage to get out a cry of surprise.

And that, kids, is how Austria ended up literally in Prussia's arms. It took him a moment to fully comprehend that he hadn't hit the floor, or the counter. He stared wide-eyed up at his unexpected savior. His mouth was open, though he was speechless from shock, his heart was still racing, and he was surprised further by the fact that Prussia hadn't begun to brag about rescuing him.

Prussia hadn't even intended to catch Austria and usually would have lived to watch him fall. Probably making some joke about him falling off of his high horse or his soap box or something of the sort. Yet he hadn't. Prussia had fully caught him on instinct and had even looked him over cursory for injuries. Noting that there were none.

However he did notice that Austria's robe had come slightly undone and he saw the man's alabaster chest - rising and falling. Along with a pale pink nipple that was semi erect. Austria's face with full of blushing from being flustered and he looked at Prussia with wondering eyes.

And his throat went thick and his adam's apple enlarged making it difficult to swallow. So he made a gulping sound, his face very conflicted.....he wanted to kiss Austria. Instead he did the next best thing, he dropped him. 

It wasn't that high of a fall after all. Not compared to being on the counter. Austria fell with a thud. Prussia whipped around his back to the man. "What was with that look Specs? You don't honestly think....? Was that some cheap trick to seduce me? Knowing I would come by!"

Prussia turned around to face him, "That explains the robe!" He pointed a finger at him. "You are *always* dressed during the day. No one can outfox the Great and Awesome Prussia!"

But when he saw Austria's confused face that was slightly angry. And he saw the robe open even more. Austria's hands behind him on the floor, knees bent to the side, and legs curved under him. Almost everything was showing including....including Austria's intimate parts.

Prussia couldn't stop staring or blushing. He felt his heart quickening. Damn aristobrat making him seize with lust!

"You..." Somehow, of all the insults that came to mind, none of them seemed to come close to what he wanted to convey. He snapped his robe shut, face redder than Prussia could recall ever before seeing them. 

And then he stood and slapped Prussia so hard that his ancestors likely felt it.

"You absolute imbecile! You have no right to come into *my* house and presume to tell me what I may or may not wear! How would I have even known you were coming?! For your information, I'd been planning on getting some cleaning today and I didn't feel like getting my regular clothes dirty!"

He was panting then. He was pissed--not just at Prussia, but more so for whatever he himself had been thinking after Prussia had caught him, that he'd let himself believe for a moment that had actually been somewhat attrac--nice. NICE.

Prussia rubbed his face and swore under his breath. As he looked at Austria trying to gauge what he should say or do now. His mind going back to Austria's beautiful body...he wanted to see if it was as soft as it looked. 

And without thinking he reached out and took Austria's wrist, pulling him closer to him, Austria somewhat struggling, and cursing him. Austria tried slapping him again, but Prussia caught his other wrist.

Then he put his forehead to the other man's, "Look at me."

Austria looked at him. Almost as if he debated head butting him or not so he could release him. And Austria's anger just made him even more handsome.....the devil.

"Did you feel something a moment ago?" When Austria didn't answer right away. He felt stupid. Of course he didn't. That was stupid. He released him and pushed away from him.

Deciding on taking a nap. So he headed to the guest bedroom and was halfway across the living room.

Literally every fibre of Austria's being was screaming at him to just leave everything as it was and just ignore Prussia, yet there he went walking after him and he leaned against the archway leading from the kitchen into the living room. 

"So let me get this straight." Austria said, watching Prussia stop, but not turn to face him. "You come into my home uninvited, purposely drop me onto the floor, accuse me of seducing you, then grab me and ask if I felt something and, finally, run away when I don't respond fast enough?" He crossed his arms. "For future reference, the answer to your question is yes. Now I'd like to know how long you plan on going about being upset over an issue that doesn't exist. Frankly, you were the last person I would have expected to run away from a fight for something you want--or perhaps I was thinking of a different awesome kingdom."

Prussia turned around quickly, falling for the bait, and strode towards Austria, he was face to face and chest to chest with him. Austria wore a smug face and his glasses only seemed to accentuate the expression. Which he found to be even more attractive. Mentally kicking himself some more for thinking that.

Then grabbed a fistful of Austria's robe and bent forward glaring into his eyes, "Are you saying that I am afraid of you Specs?" He flicked the little metal nose piece of his glasses. "That I am afraid of what I might feel? Because I am not. And I *am* an awesome kingdom. So awesome in fact. I can make you beg for me to usurp your nation and rule it as if it were a throne." With that he grabbed Austria's ass while still holding onto his robe. Letting him know what he meant by throne.

Austria just rolled his eyes and his expression softened until it actually appeared to be somewhat affectionate. 

"Idiot." He let out a soft chuckle and raised a hand to rest a palm against Prussia's sore and stinging cheek. "I'm not saying you're afraid of me. No, we both know you aren't, else you wouldn't be here. I was saying you're afraid of yourself."

When Austria touched his cheek he sucked in a breath and winced. It still stung like hell still. Austria seeming to take pleasure from his pain. Prussia became flustered at his words and highly defensive, "You aren't making any sense. Did you get brain damage from suffocating on your silver spoon?"

Suddenly Austria was frowning and pinching the sore flesh. "I'm saying that the feeling of rejection that you felt was created by you, not me. You were too afraid to wait for me to say anything and your fear of my rejecting you was greater than your hope of my saying yes. My point is that--and I can't BELIEVE I'm saying this--you need to be more sure of yourself. Now shut up and kiss me or I'll give you something else to be afraid of."

Prussia was hesitant at first to kiss him, but this mainly out of obstinance at being told what to do. Finally after a moment of making it seem like it was of his own volition. Is when he kissed Austria and it was just a soft touching of lips. That slowly moved together until they both opened their mouths. Prussia sliding his tongue into Austria's.

"Fucking aristobrat," He said and nipped his lip.

"Immature brute." said "aristobrat" responded, his hands going to rest on Prussia's shoulders, gripping as their kisses intensified as they pressed harder into one another. They broke apart here and there to breathe, and by that point, their hands were beginning to wander.

Austria didn't feel too keen on pressing further in the living room however. 

"Upstairs." he said once they broke apart to breathe again.

Prussia lifted Austria back into his arms though he seemed apprehensive, after the last time he was in Prussia's arms like this. But refused to listen if he had any complaints and then carried him upstairs. Once in Austria's bedroom. He sat him down on his feet and then he locked the door. Prussia did this knowing how West and Hungary randomly dropped by too.

When he turned to go back to Austria the other was already pressing his lips to his. Prussia untied the robe and Austria let it fall, Prussia smirked against his lips, "I think instead of you begging me to usurp your kingdom. I am just going to pillage it and leave you quivering. Begging me to rule you."

"Hmph. Well, you're certainly welcome to try."

Austria's hands were against Prussia's chest, making quick work of the buttons of his outer top layer as they kissed. Once that fell, revealing a black undershirt he slid his hands beneath it, his nimble fingers exploring the albino's skin. He could feel the raised flesh of the scars that adorned the other's torso.

Prussia didn't know whether to moan or to back away from the touching. He had forgotten all about them - the scars. Even though Prussia boasted to others they were medals of honor. When he was alone he hated to look at them. Especially when he realized he had received most of them from Russia. When he had spent time torturing him. Breaking him.

And when Austria took his shirt off. Prussia kept trying to kiss him. Doing anything to keep him busy so he wouldn't look. Look at the map of suffering that spread all over his body.

Austria kept trying to break the kiss so that he could admire the skin he'd just exposed, but Prussia seemed to have other plans, holding one side of his face to keep their lips together and wrapping an arm around his waist so that even if they broke apart to breathe, he was too close to see. 

"W-Wait!" Austria began to struggle in the other's hold, for multiple reasons. For one, he wanted to look. He also didn't want his glasses broken; Prussia was pushing him back toward the bed and if they ended up falling onto it, the frames would likely be bent.

He tried to turn his head away just a bit and Prussia's tongue happened to slide against the mole next to his mouth. A surprised and pleasured gasp escaped Austria's lips and his legs nearly gave out on holding him up, his whole body warming up from the sensation.

Austria's legs were pressed against the bed, and Prussia gave a dark chuckle, "You really want to see me so badly?"

He felt the man nod, his hair tickling his face as he did, foreheads still touching, "Sit down."

Prussia turned away before he sat and kicked off his boots and took off his pants. When he stood with his back still to him, he felt fingertips tracing the ones there. Prussia took in a shivery breath - mixed with pleasure and emotional pain. 

Slowly he turned around and looked into Austria's eyes, there was fear there in his ruby orbs, the thought of rejection, "This is the magnificent and awe inspiring body of Prussia. Not so beautiful as you anticipated is it? Most of these coming from people who claimed to adore me...were my allies...loved me....sold me out...broke me...or just plain hated me."

"I'm not sure what offends me more," Austria began, then stood up to grab Prussia's jaw in his hand to keep him from looking away from him. "The fact that you're ashamed of your body, your scars, the proof of both your suffering and existence..." He took a quick breath. "Or that you would even think of being afraid that I would be too shallow to accept all of you."

"I am afraid of loving you and losing you." Then he kissed Austria, removing his glasses, and setting them on the night stand. "I have loved you for a long time. But you can't lose something you never had and if I take you now..."

Austria gave him a look as he motioned for him to 'come here' - with a single finger. The silver haired man relented.

Prussia and Austria crawled back onto the bed together, Austria underneath him, Prussia above him in a push up stance. Their lips locking, tongues seeking the others, and their bodies grinding against one another. Soon Prussia was melting into him, lowering himself to his elbows, and cupping Austria's face, his index and middle fingers in his hair. A moment to breathe and he was kissing and licking at Austria's mole.

Austria's eyes squeezed shut and he couldn't hold back his moans, his back arching upward a bit, his fingers gripping Prussia's shoulders briefly before trailing stripes down his back. There, his hands remained, pressing, squeezing, and occasionally digging into the flesh.

Prussia's favorite spot to be touched...he groaned and burrowed his face in the spot between Austria's neck and shoulder. The more Austria touched, the more he groaned and cried out. He could hear Austria chuckling from his reaction. He was almost rendered helpless by the spot. 

Finally he fought through it and began roughly kissing the Austrian's throat, and when he reached his chin, he bit it, and licked the mole as he bit.

Austria didn't know whether to grip the sheets, Prussia's hair, or Prussia's back as the man assaulted every over-sensitive nerve he could find. He started involuntarily bucking his hips up and into Prussia's, moaning from the occasional friction he craved.

Prussia lowered himself between Austria's legs and began licking his tight hole. Even kissing it here and there, when Austria moaned and began to loosen he inserted his tongue. Where he pumped it in and out and swirled it. Then he retracted it and licked around the sphincter. So he could begin inserting his fingers into him.

"Austria you taste so good." Prussia told him as he licked his lips, while two fingers hooked inside his lover.

Austria had brought a hand to his mouth to cover it as he moaned between heavy breaths. Prussia's fingers inside of him, pressing, prodding, teasing, and stretching him only served to fluster him further.

Then there were his words, filthy and erotic. Austria's flushed cheeks deepened in color, and though he did not verbally respond, his twitching cock leaking pre-come here and there told Prussia all he needed to know.

Prussia lapped up the juices bubbling from his tip. And then deep throated him a few times. Before giving him a final probing lick Bringing his palm to his mouth before spitting and lubricating himself for entry. 

"Who ever knew that the silver spoon had a few smudges of his own? You dirty boy." Prussia growled as he slid in quickly and deeply. Making sure to hit Austria's sweet spot on the first thrust.

Austria's whole body tensed as a jolt of pleasure (and pain) shot through it, and he cried out, his back arching and hips bucking toward Prussia. Tears formed and leaked from the corners of his eyes, and he couldn't figure out which was dominant: pleasure or pain.

(Incidentally, he also, therefore, couldn't tell whether or not he was a masochist--for even if pain did reign supreme, he certainly didn't want it to stop.)

He struggled to regulate his breathing and relax.

It felt amazing. Austria felt perfect as well as looked perfect. Prussia felt himself not only wanting to achieve pleasure and to give pleasure. But also he wanted to be as intimate as possible. Even though he was talking dirty to Austria, his touches, and looks were full of tenderness. Love. 

"Be mine. All of mine. I want to ravage you for ages." Which loosely translated in the language of awesome, 'Be my wife.'

As he pounded deeply inside of him, feeling his ass bouncing up and down off the mattress springs and back up on his cock as they uncoiled.

For Austria, nothing existed besides the two of them--or, he should say, the sensation of their fucking. The pain was ever-present, but ebbing with each thrust, caress, and kiss. Austria had reached for him, reached for Prussia, who had obliged him, lowering himself so that Austria could embrace him.

They kissed, a sloppy, wet thing that didn't last long for their need to breathe. Austria's arms maintained their hold around Prussia's neck and shoulders, and he felt Prussia's wrapping around his waist, pressing their bodies together ever closer--and the thrusting only added much-needed friction to Austria's neglected cock and he cried out as he spilled, his seed shooting out against both of their abdomens.

He gasped. "P-Prussia...!"

When Austria came he sped up and felt himself getting closer quickly. Prussia's body trembled all over as he was nearer and then he felt Austria kissing his throat. Austria bit his chin and then dug his nail into the base of Prussia's back. Having both his spots - chin and lower back attended to at once. Made Prussia come hard inside of Austria. So hard that Austria cried out from the sensation. 

Prussia collapsed on top of Austria and just wanted to lay there listening to his heart beat for as long as possible. His arms cinched around Austria's waist tightly. Just enjoying the silence, the recapturing of breath, and his lover's pulsing heart. 

When it finally came time for something to be said, "I really meant what I said. I want to marry you. I want you to be my wife."

Austria was silent. He didn't doubt that Prussia cared for him deeply, nor did he doubt his own feelings, but he couldn't allow himself to make this decision based on emotions alone. They didn't even live together--hell, Prussia wasn't even allowed over here--he just kind of showed up. That wasn't even to mention that this was the first time they had even kissed, let alone had sex.

He'd been married before (for less, incidentally), and he just couldn't bring himself to risk that sort of trouble (so to say) at this time.

Prussia lay mostly on top of him, his head against Austria's chest. Austria had his arms loosely wrapped around the other, and he tightened his hold, hoping Prussia wouldn't look up to see the fresh tears rolling down his cheeks.

"...And if I say 'No', will you leave me?" He kept his voice steady.

Prussia felt something warm and wet dropping on his scalp. Was Austria crying? And why was he asking if he would leave him? Where was all of this coming from...then he remembered how Austria had been in love with Hungary. She loved him too, but not in that way. Not romantically. So he had taken their separation pretty hard. That was when Prussia started coming around. At first to make fun and bask in his misery. Then he had felt sorry for him.

Soon his drop ins were more for checking on him, than for self satisfaction. When Austria started bouncing back to his semi usual self. Is when Prussia began taunting him again. And now...

Prussia sat up, wiping away Austria's tears, and then cupped his face, kissing both of his eyes.

"You can be an insufferable spoiled brat sometimes...well most times..." He saw Austria eyeing him warily "I am no prize either." Which that caught Austria off guard. "I understand your hesitancy....I would too. But I love you. And I will follow you to the ends of the earth."

Prussia kissed him, "Meaning...I am going to chase the heels of your shoes until you're mine forever."

Austria smiled. It was a genuine, warm, loving smile. He had to admit to himself that he never thought he'd feel this way about anyone again. To be honest, he'd pretty much resigned himself to never allowing himself to do so--to feel so intensely about another person that he would allow (at least some of) his walls to crumble so that another could come near.

It was even more surprising that it was Prussia, the man who constantly managed to push Austria to his limits of his aggravation--sometimes even beyond them--and sometimes this even happened without Prussia seeming to realize what he was doing. It was hard to believe that Prussia, of all people, would not only be the target of his passion *and* reciprocate them, even to the point of----

Oh.

Wait.

SHIT.

The next thing Prussia knew, he was being kicked off the bed by a more than irate Austria.

"You idiot!" Austria grabbed the nearest pillow to start beating the albino with it. "You came inside me! If I get pregnant, I swear to GOD you're a DEAD MAN, do you hear?!"

Prussia lay on the floor, curled in the fetal position a pillow thankfully between his legs. As he hugged the pillow tightly. He began laughing hysterically. It was to the point he was crying and struggling to breathe. Which only seemed to piss Austria off more.

Finally Austria collapsed on his bare bottom beside him. Prussia peeked out of his curled position, with tears of laughter running down his face, and his face was beet red. Austria slapped him.

"What is SOOO funny about getting pregnant?!" Austria yelled at him. Slapping him again. 

"Its just you're so cute when you are mad and I just imagined our cute babies clinging to you and calling you 'Mutti'. And you no matter how hard you would try..you really couldn't be mad."

Austria's mouth opened, but no sound came out as he imagined the sight that Prussia had described. 

"You think we would have cute children?" he asked without thinking, then seemed to remember that he was pissed at Prussia. He shook his head, pushing the thought away and grabbed his robe, standing up to leave the room in a huff.

The second he stood fully, a bolt of pain shot through his body, and he was too stunned to even attempt to catch himself as he fell forward with a cry. His lower back hurt, his hips hurt, his ass hurt, and just walking hurt like hell.

"D-Damn it..." He could tell he'd be moving slow(er) for the next few days at least. Fuck Prussia (not literally though. He'd already done that and look where it--literally--landed him).

Prussia smirked as he helped him back into the bed and then cleaned him up with a warm rag. The whole time he just grinned as he did it. Finally Austria asking him, "What is it now?"

"Austria can't handle the awesomeness known as Prussia. You will be feeling me for a few weeks. Every time you sit, you will remember the monster lurking in my pants." Prussia told him with full confidence.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you." Austria pinched his cheek again. "The longer I'm uncomfortable, the longer the only thing that will be pleasing your so-called "monster" will be your own hand." he teased.

"So there will be a next time, then?" Prussia asked him not skipping a beat.

"Uh..." Now he was flustered. "Well, yes, I wasn't thinking otherwise...?"

"I just wanted to hear you say it, wifey." Then he booped his nose. "And don't say, 'I am not your wife'. Because to me you are. You accepting just makes it official." Then he kissed him. "You need to get some rest."


	2. Clean My Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We never intended for there to be a sequel of the previous one shot. But my friend had a headcanon about it. What if Austria tried dusting his counters again? And this is what happens, when he does, several years later.

Austria had been sure Prussia was going to be coming over this evening. He'd waited, and waited, and stayed properly dressed until well after the sun had set. When he didn't show up, Austria decided to clean a bit before bed, stripping down to his boxers and socks and wearing one of his robes. Incidentally, it was lavender.

He straightened up things here and there, then went about dusting--his piano (which didn't really need dusting but he did it regularly anyway), bookshelves, and the tops of the kitchen cabinets. It always amazed him how much dust settled there.

He chuckled to himself as he cleaned, remembering his and Prussia's first time together. Prussia had said he'd pegged Austria for a lavender, and now look what he was wearing... That had been years ago. Prussia still resided with Germany, despite the fact that he spent more and more time at Austria's house.

Actually, Austria was planning on surprising him with an invitation to live with him that night. But since he hadn't shown up, it would have to wait for another time, he supposed.

He caught himself wondering if he'd locked the door, then shrugged because he could just do it when he was finished. It was a good thing Prussia *wasn't* there, though, at least for the fact that he was always complaining about Austria doing this--said he needed to pay someone else to do it, that it was dangerous. This coming from the man who threw himself into war whenever he got the chance. No, Austria wasn't about to throw money away to pay someone to do what he could do himself.

He'd been doing it for as long as he could remember, and he'd fallen a few times, but what was a bruise here and there?

Life has a way of being horribly ironic, and Austria was not immune to this fact. Just as he was thinking these thoughts, he stepped on a small stack of sheet music he'd forgotten that he'd left on the counter--and had been paying more attention to the cabinet than his footing. He fell to the side, crying out from shock. As he fell, the side of his head slammed hard into the pointed corner of the counter, smashing a gash into it with ease. 

He was unconscious before he even hit the ground. He'd landed hard on his back, limbs sprawled awkwardly, with blood pooling on one side of his head from the wound.

The cloth with which he'd been dusting landed a short distance away, having flown out of his hand.

Prussia had been out drinking with Spain, Denmark and France. He had told himself that he would only have a few, but a few turned into several. And after several he didn't remember much. Just remembered passing out on Spain's sofa. Prussia knowing that if he went to France's..France would try some funny business. Or accuse him of fucking Canada again. 

Not that he hadn't in the past, but he was with Austria now.....AUSTRIA! Holy shit. When his ruby eyes sprung open. And saw sunlight filtering through the blinds. Dust motes dancing through the rays of light. He hurriedly grabbed his jacket and took off out the door. Barely hearing Romano calling him a 'bastard'.

When Prussia knocked on Austria's door due to him locking it lately. He noticed from the reverberation that it was unlocked. So he opened it and stepped inside. 

Prussia called for Austria several times and there was no answer. The house seemed to be vacant. But something didn't feel right. So he rang up West on the turn dial phone. Placing the horn shaped receiver on his ear.

"Yes? West? Is Specs there?" Prussia asked. "He's not? Did you see him at all yesterday?" He listened intently. Hoping. "No? Well okay then....." Prussia hung up and went into the kitchen. Where he saw blood shining on the countertop like spilled wine.

"Austria?! Austria?!" Prussia yelled and ran around the island. Seeing him lying unconscious on the floor. Automatically believing someone had attacked him. He crouched down and searched for a pulse. Sighing with relief when he found one. 

Prussia's eyes however narrowed when he saw the dust cloth and scattered sheet music a few feet away. And some even underneath him.

Austria groaned, his eyes flickering open for a split second before closing again. The daylight blinded him and nothing was in focus. He knew someone was standing over him, though he tried to recall whom. His face was unfamiliar, and yet he could swear he knew him.

"A Teutonic Knight?" he asked. "No, that can't be right... We already gave you people a castle. Was that not enough?"

Everything hurt--especially his head, and his ears were ringing. He was terribly confused.

"Uhmmm...Specs. It's me the ever so awesome Prussia. I gave up being a knight a *long* time ago. I kind of gave up my vows on a three some between you and Hungary. Which never happened by the way." Prussia said half jokingly.

Austria opened his eyes again, more confused now than before. "Prussia? Are you a new empire?" 

He tried to sit up, but the world spun, and he brought a hand to his head as he fell back. His hair was matted and sticky. Even touching it hurt.

Prussia swept him up in his arms and his mind flitted back to the first time they....he noticed this robe was lavender. And Prussia smiled to himself. Prussia wearing his uniform casually (without the tie, cap or jacket). Lately he had been doing some work for Germany. Carrying him through the house, up the stairs, and to his room. 

At being asked if he was a 'new empire'. All of his scars seemed to burn. Especially the ones Russia had inflicted, when he had kidnapped him, tortured him, and hid him away.....until his empire.....

But he smiled through it "You could say something like that." When they reached Austria's bedroom. He began trying to disrobe him to see if there were any other further injuries.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Though it didn't seem possible, Austria's hand met Prussia's face harder than it had the first time. First he glared daggers at Prussia, and then he just looked terrified--especially when he realized what he himself was wearing (or *not* wearing, would probably be the better description).

The hand that he'd used to touch the side of his head was red, and he backed away from Prussia, panicking.

"O-Oh God, you're here to kill me...? Or...?" He pulled the top part of his robe together as close and less revealing as it could get. He tried to remember what had happened before his head had been injured, but was coming up blank as to how things had become like this.

"You were being a fucking idiot!" Prussia began yelling at him pointing at the bedroom door, referring to the kitchen. "You climbed your four eyed ass up on those damned counters. After I had told you not to. I DON'T KNOW HOW MANY TIMES." Prussia was angry. He couldn't show it earlier and the accusations seemed to make him snap. 

"But no. The aristobrat just had to wait until my back was turned and nearly commit suicide over a few particles of dust. I THOUGHT SOMEONE HAD MURDERED YOU, YOU BASTARD!"

Prussia stepped towards him and lunged at him. Not to hurt him but to treat his wounds one way or another. Even if it meant by force.

Austria struggled against him when he came close.

"Let go of me you damn brute!" The man was so close he could smell him.

And then the world was spinning again, much faster this time around. Something about the scent screamed at him that it was familiar (and oddly comforting), and it threw him for a loop, literally and figuratively.

His legs gave out and his body failed him. He felt Prussia's arms around him as he caught him. He didn't even realize that he was gripping Prussia's shoulders.

"D-Do not let go of me." He stammered as his brain struggled to figure out how to conscious.

Prussia led him into the master bathroom, in a sort of awkward dance. Since Austria was clinging to him like a cat hovering over water. There he sat him on a stool that Austria kept in there. 

Then Prussia began running him a bath "Please don't fight me. Or I will walk out of the room and let your concussion proceed to drown you." The threat was completely empty but it wasn't like this Austria knew that. He had to sound convincing.

Austria nodded, though he didn't quite understand what was going on. If the man before him *were* here to kill him, what would it matter if he let him drown or not?

"You're not here to kill me." It wasn't a question, just a statement of fact.

"No. I am not. I am your husband. I would never hurt you....." Prussia looked away from him as he began pouring the oils in and salts and bubble baths. In the perfect amounts that Prussia liked.

Prussia undressed himself first. Then he helped him out of the robe, removed his glasses, and began to bathe him, while sitting in front of him.. Starting with his hair making sure it was completely wet because he had thick hair. Once that was done he reached for the shampoo and began massaging as he cleansed it.

"My... My husband? I got married?"" Well, that explained why his nose had recognized him, at least. "Do we have children?"

The man's hands were surprisingly gentle, and he found himself leaning just a bit into the touch. He looked away when he noticed Prussia's hands coming back red as he washed the blood from his hair and the side of his face.

"No. We don't yet. You want to wait a little while longer...." Prussia said his voice sounding just a little bit hurt. They had been together for a few years and Austria still was abhorrent towards pregnancy. At times he wondered if it was because he was frightened or just didn't want children with *him*. 

Prussia rinsed his hair free of conditioner and began scrubbing his body with a sponge.

"Have I not told you?" Austria stared up at Prussia, watching his face. "I'm afraid. I'm afraid of pregnancy. Afraid of being abandoned while pregnant. Haven't I told you? Surely, I would have."

"No. I remember you being married to Hungary and trying to get pregnant with her. So you two could have a reason to continue your marriage. Or else the divorce would be coming. She never did conceive. So she left...." Prussia looked into his eyes "So I have always assumed either you just didn't want to have a child or you just don't want one with me."

"No, that's not... That's not it. I... I'm just afraid... I'm afraid to lose a child, by some fault of my own. Like if I just am not there... For that one moment... My child... Joey..." He was dipping into the deepest memories, pretty much the only ones he had decent access of.

Prussia looked at him like he was crazy. There was *no way* not even after years of separation. That Austria could bear a child and *him* of all people not know about it. 

But why did it feel like an icy dagger was plunged into his heart? Tears formed in his eyes, but he turned away before Austria could see them.

So it took him hitting his head and losing his memory nearly, for him to tell him something like this?

Numbly Prussia finished washing him.

"I lost my brother. He had only been three years old at the time. I was ten. And then he was gone... Vanished." Austria stared at nothing, his vision clouded by his memories. "Johannes--Joey for short... He..." The man shut up for a moment ."And then my own, my own flesh and blood... Johannes... Joey, like his uncle... The boy I couldn't protect... And then my own son... My own son..." He couldn't finish.

The child he had conceived with Switzerland, but he didn't get that far before stopping.

Prussia found himself pulling him from forward and kissing the top of his head, "I am so sorry Austria." The tears he could no longer hold in rolled off of his cheeks and dropped into the water. Making kerplunking sounds. "I never knew." 

Crying was hard for Prussia. It reminded him of the times he was brutalized when Russia would beat him, starve him, torture him...raped him...stole everything from him. Left him with nothing. The only thing he had left that he wanted. That he needed..was Austria.

An ugly sob ripping out of his throat. This whole time of being separated they had both gone through so much pain. Which made his arms around Austria's shoulders tighten their embrace. As the rest of his body went slack.

"I love you. I could never leave. I want a child with you. But not if it will harm you. Hurt you. I need you. Austria. It doesn't hurt as much when I'm with you." Prussia felt Austria lightly touch his forearms.

Austria pulled Prussia next to him, in the water, holding him, cradling his head to his chest. He was cradling his head as though he were a child, and he rocked just a bit as he began to hum what sounded like a lullaby maybe... Prussia couldn't tell. He could tell how broken Austria looked as he did it though.

Prussia felt even more horrible and raised a hand to touch his face, He felt Austria lean into the touch, his cheek cupped in the palm of Prussia's hand. Austria kissed the side of his fingers closest to his mouth. 

Which made Prussia close his eyes and take a steadying breath. Prussia lifted his head from Austria's chest and kissed him deeply. Meaningfully. 

Austria kissed back, but it was slow. Not hesitant. It was savoring. It was lingering. Prussia just took it slowly and allowed Austria his time to get comfortable with him.

The kiss was more comforting than he expected it to be (not that he truly expected anything less). When their lips parted, he added, "I told France about it. He knows, so I'm surprised that he hasn't told you if I didn't. I'm supposed to go see him next week about it, actually, though I'm not sure why, now that I think about it."

His brows knitted together in confusion. He was forgetting what they'd been talking about, and the harder he tried to remember, the farther away the memory became until his head was hurting. 

He felt Prussia pressing his lips against his own again, but this time, he pulled away.

"I'm sorry...I just... I need to sleep." His vision went out of focus again, and he found himself leaning against Prussia--the stranger that was apparently his husband, his eyelids drooping.

Prussia helped him out of the bath, drying him off, and putting a pair of boxers on him. With a new robe. This one was light cotton, it was black with white piano keys along the bottom of the hem and the edge of the sleeves. And he threw on old pants with his trademark red hoodie.

Then he led him to bed and they crawled under the covers. But he didn't want him falling asleep just yet. So he started talking to him, making sure he didn't have a concussion, "How would you feel about me making breakfast in bed tomorrow?"

Of course Prussia wasn't the best cook. He was constantly proving that he wasn't, but he knew how to make basic things. And he wanted to try for Austria.

"How do I normally feel about it?" Austria asked. "I can't think of a reason that I would mind. Do we have oranges and honey? If so, I'll have that. If we have cinnamon, it would be even better." His eyes were closed, and he lay on his side facing Prussia with his arms curled between them.

"Yes. I can do that." Prussia told him as he kissed his forehead and continued stroking his hair until he fell asleep. 

Prussia had a hard time sleeping. He kept waking up on and off throughout the night. Just to make sure that Austria was still alive. Not succumbing to a deadly concussion.

When morning finally rolled around. He was exhausted, but did as he was promised. Prussia made him honeyed oranges with cinnamon and brought them to him.

The first thing Austria was when he woke up was confused. When had he gotten into his bed? When had he changed? Where were his glasses? Why did his head hurt? WHY WAS PRUSSIA WAKING HIM UP? Why did Prussia look like hell? And why was he handing him his glasses and why was he handing him a plate of food? Somehow it felt like the only thing he DIDN'T wonder was why the sky was blue.

"What...? Why...? When...?"

New question: What were words, and how did they work?

Prussia slowly began realizing that Austria was back to normal. By his reactions and the way he looked at Prussia as if he automatically knew him.

"You were dusting the counters by yourself after I specifically told you not to. You slipped on sheet music and whammed your head. It caused a concussion and you better be lucky I found you. Never scare me like that again." There were tears threatening his eyes, as he handed Austria his food.

Austria didn't know what to say, so he popped an orange slice in his mouth. Prussia looked like he was about to cry, and he didn't know how to handle that sort of situation. He set the plate to the side after a moment. He didn't remember anything, not even falling, but with a concussion, he supposed he wouldn't.

"I... I'm sorry." He didn't know what more he could say. Prussia looked simply awful and he felt horrid, wondering what that must have done to him. "I won't do it again. I'll pay someone else."

He watched Prussia carefully.

"No. I will do it. I live here anyway. I might as well." Prussia said trying to calm down and sat next to him on the edge of the bed. Where he grabbed one of the slices and popped it into his mouth. "And don't argue with me about it."

Austria had opened his mouth to do just that, then closed it when Prussia told him not to argue. He placed a hand tentatively on the other's back.

"Are you assuming you live here ,or did I tell you that? Because I was going to ask if you wanted to, actually." Austria casually said as he ate another orange slice.

"I was just going by assuming....." Prussia blinked at him confused and then realization hit him hard. "What..wait! You want me to officially live with you?!" Prussia was now ecstatic.

Well, that certainly helped the situation. It was definitely better than trying to figure out how to take care of a potentially crying Prussia, and Austria found himself chuckling at the other's enthusiasm.

"You won't even have to sleep in the guestroom--unless you want to..anyway." (Or unless Austria made him after a fight, but that was to be expected, to be honest.)

"I would like to share your room with you..." Prussia told him and kissed him. Both of their mouths sweetened by the meal. "And the bed..." The kiss deepened.

Austria returned the kisses with just as much fervor and intensity as Prussia dealt, and things were getting out of hand quickly (not that he was complaining). Prussia had moved farther onto the bed as they made out, and hands began to wander.

Austria broke away just long enough to remove his glasses and set them on the nightstand next to the now neglected plate. Before Prussia could pull him back toward him, Austria loosened the tie around his waist so that he could move atop Prussia, straddling him for a brief moment before lowering back down to reclaim his lips.

Prussia kissed him harder and rougher as his hands gripped Austria's hips. He loved the feel of Austria's hair tickling his face as it swooped forward. And when Austria took control every once in a while. 

"You're so sexy, you know that, right?" Prussia chuckled deeply. Then kissed his exposed throat.

There was a gasp, and Austria gripped Prussia's shoulders, feeling his teeth grazing the skin of his neck.

"You might have mentioned it once or twice." he responded, putting his hands to good use in stripping off the albino's hoodie, then reaching up to get a bit of revenge for Prussia's teasing by gripping his hair, pulling his head back, and licking a hot stripe from where his neck met his shoulder up to his jaw, then lightly pressed his teeth into the skin.

Prussia's felt his toes curl and his knees tensed. As he groaned, his already hard cock twitching under Austria's ass. Austria's mouth fell on Prussia's again as they kissed and Prussia felt Austria undoing his uniform pants that he went to bed in.

"Well you are and I love that you're mine." Prussia growled as he nipped his ear and teasingly grazed Austria's erection over his boxer briefs lightly with his fingertips.

Austria had to stop for a moment as a shiver ran its way up his spine and he let out a small moan. 

"You're making this very hard, you know." He paused. "In more ways than one."

He then raised himself up to remove his robe completely, grinding his ass against's Prussia's cock while doing so, if only to watch with delight when he saw the other's eyes close for a moment.

Prussia was in the process of opening his eyes, when he saw Austria staring at him looking satisfied. Then grasped his hips again raising him up, so he could shimmy off his pants. Prussia almost always going commando. 

But to add an element of kinky surprise. Prussia had slipped his hunting knife out of his pocket while taking them off. And stuck the blade under the leg of the boxer briefs and cut the side open. Then the other. quickly.

"I never cared for things that got in the way of my belongings."

Austria was about to mention the fact that Prussia had just ruined a perfectly good pair of boxers, but, hell, it was so hot that he didn't care that he'd have to put them back together (or have Prussia buy him a new pair).. He raised his hips to let the torn cloth fall and tossed it to the side with the rest of their clothing.

He then moved off of Prussia to reach into the drawer of the nightstand for lubrication, confused for a few seconds when he pulled out an unfamiliar container of it. The tube he normally had was white, and this one was a larger, red container (that was, incidentally, phallic-shaped). He pulled his glasses up to his face to read the label, trying to remember when he'd gotten it.

And then he remembered--France had given it to him the previous week, urging him to use it. Both of them had had more than enough to drink that night, though at least he'd been of the mind to tell him to go home afterward--but not before he'd let it slip that he was planning on asking Prussia to live with him, and France had given him this, telling him to use it the next time they slept together.

For whatever reason, be it the alcohol or the nature of France, he hadn't questioned the fact that he'd been keeping lube in his pocket--but it was a full container, and was still sealed.

This... Was probably not a good idea.

Reading the label further, he realized it was flavored (and he couldn't help but smirk when he read that it was orange-flavored, thinking about the food Prussia had presented him just a short while ago).

Honestly, Austria never had much interest (or faith) in flavored lube, but it was free. Setting his glasses back on the nightstand, he removed the seal and poured a small amount onto one of his index fingers and brought it to his mouth to taste and...

Oh.

It was rather good. And it was warming lube as well.

He squeezed a bit more out, this time letting it settle on his thumb, then pressed it against the head of Prussia's cock, wrapping his palm around the shaft and swirling his slicked thumb against the sensitive flesh to see how Prussia would react to it.

Prussia watched with a highly interested expression. As his lover pulled out the bottle of lube gel and opened the red container. The way Austria's face sweetly turned as he tasted the contents. It made his groin ache.

And when he began spreading it on the head of his cock. It instantaneously began warming and it made Prussia shift in a relaxing sort of way. Prussia bit his own lip and grinned at Austria with heated lust filled eyes.

And he couldn't anticipate what the man would do next. Apparently this night was going to be layered with surprises. If it had been a cake. Prussia would be feasting on it right about now.

It seemed like Prussia was enjoying himself, so Austria tipped the bottle over the tip of his cock, licking his lips as the clear gel dribbled down the shaft and he pumped the erection before him a few times to spread the warmth before parting his partner's thighs and exposing Prussia to a new heat--his mouth.

Certainly this wasn't the first time he'd pleasured the man with his mouth, but it hadn't quite tasted so good before. He'd originally thought about licking the lube clean off his hand, but then decided against it, putting his fingers to better use, raising his own hips a bit and lowering his lube-drenched fingers. 

He pressed one just barely against his own entrance, the warmth making him moan around Prussia's cock, and then he let it dip inside, beginning to finger himself, stretch himself so that he could ride Prussia afterward.

The way Austria was behaving made Prussia even more excited. It wasn't often that Austria allowed himself to be so lewd. Of course to most this wouldn't be considered so. But for him it was. Most times Prussia doing things to him and trying to illicit vulgar reactions. 

Prussia groaned and placed both hands in Austria's hair. Where he mildly gripped at it and raised his hips slightly - with every downward motion of Austria's mouth.

"Mmmm...fuck...." Prussia's head went back and he smirked as he gasped eyes closed.

It was a bit of work for Austria to keep from smirking as a result of Prussia's reactions. This was a side of himself that only Prussia had exclusive access to see, and he knew it.

He continued to pleasure the both of them for a few more moments, inserting another finger and scissoring them until he thought he was ready. Pulling his head up and smirking when Prussia let out an involuntary whine (though he would probably forever deny it). He crawled atop Prussia once again, raising his hips and licking what remained of the flavored lube from his lips and chin. He grasped Prussia's cock with one hand and placed the other palm-down on Prussia's chest to steady himself, and slowly began to lower himself onto his cock--

And then he flinched and stopped, going no further. Clearly he was *not* prepared enough, and he lifted himself back up and settled himself against the pillows next to them.

"I'm alright." he said before Prussia could ask, and grabbed the lube to pour a bit more onto his fingers. He leaned back into the pillows, spreading his legs wide, giving Prussia the best seat in the house to watch him thrust his fingers back inside to stretch himself further.

Prussia knew that he was bigger than some of the other nations. That wasn't an ego thing. It was a fact and sometimes it bothered him that he was. Because more than half the time it made sex difficult.

But because Austria was being so affectionate. Prussia added two of his fingers to Austria's two fingers. And watched as well as felt them sliding against one another. Austria's head turned to the side and tried to bite the pillow.

Prussia cupped his chin and made him look at him, as his warmed fingers doubled from the heat of the lube and the inside of Austria's worked up body.

"You were being such a filthy boy. Don't stop now." Prussia kissed him and then used the very tip of his tongue to trace Austria's lips. Austria's tongue trying to connect with his, but was denied as Prussia finished his outline.

"Sing for me." Prussia shoved his fingers in deeply with Austria's.

"A-Ahh!!"" Austria wasn't expecting that, and his cheeks flushed a deeper shade of red than they had been merely from his arousal. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to look away again, but Prussia held his jaw and pulled that stunt a second time.

"Oh!" He gasped as pleasure shot through his body, and by this point, he was a sight to behold, face flushed, kiss-swollen lips open and panting, his violet eyes clouded with lust. Another harsh thrust of Prussia's fingers drew out another moan, and if he wasn't ready by that point, he never would be.

"My slutty little aristobrat. Has four fingers inside of him and..." Prussia chuckled. A darkly erotic sound. "What's this?" Prussia began tickling at his prostate feeling him loosen a great deal. "Feels like we maybe able to try again."

Prussia slid out his fingers and then helped him back on top of him. Where he allowed Austria to lower himself and fully take Prussia deeply inside of him. 

"Mmmm...now here." Prussia groaned as his hips rose and pressed probingly inside of Austria as Austria pressed down. Prussia's ass a little up in the air and then coming back down to meet the mattress. He did this a few times to get Austria use to him.

Prussia smirking everytime Austria moaned as his body rose up along with his. Prussia ran his lubed fingers around Austria's lips and then placed them in his mouth.

Austria's palms were splayed against Prussia's chest as he picked up the pace, all the while sucking and moaning around Prussia's fingers. Everything was hot, and the more friction there was inside of him as he rode Prussia (and the man raised his hips to meet said riding), the hotter he felt. He was even sticking his tongue out to lick the lube from his lips, and his mouth had been open long enough for saliva to drip from the corners and onto his chin.

Occasionally, there would be a particularly harsh thrust, and it would hurt, but, oh, it hurt so deliciously good. Tears welled up in his eyes and he let them fall. When Prussia moved his fingers from his mouth (presumably to ask if he was alright), Austria gripped his wrist. 

"Do not stop. Do not--Oh God!" He felt Prussia's cock slam against his prostate and he swore, feeling himself involuntarily tighten around Prussia. "F-Fuck!"

Prussia began stroking Austria's swollen and red cock. As he used his other arm's elbow to stabilize him as he kept thrusting. Austria tightened even more around him as he jerked him roughly.

Which made Prussia's head tilt back, his silvery hair falling wetly behind him with the movement. And Prussia groaned.

"Austria...mmmng~ your fuckhole feels so fucking good..so oh-- fucking good." And he rammed himself in deeper.

Austria came right then and there, crying out loudly and gripping Prussia's shoulders for dear life. 

And Prussia continued to pound into him, both drawing out his orgasm and forcing out a moan with each one.

"Ah!--Ah!--Ah...!" How he managed to breathe between each moan and thrust was beyond him, to be honest.

Prussia came hard inside of Austria, "S-sh-Scheisse~!!!" So hard that he had a hard time catching his breath for a moment. When he came his back arched off the bed, toes curled, head thrown back, and ass clenched. All the while with Austria still on top of him. Prussia's muscles and biceps also rippling from the exertion. 

Then he fell back down to the bed with a bounce and a wave fell over him of bliss.

And sometime after the thought hit him. He had come inside Austria again. Maybe this time he would get pregnant for sure. He also saw how happy Austria was and didn't seem to remember anything from last night. Including the secret he had unwittingly divulged. Prussia would leave it at that. Just let him be blissfully unaware and most of all...happy.


End file.
